


Coffee With A Collar

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collar play, Leash and Collar, Masturbation, Other, Pillow Masturbation, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: Coffee is alone. He desperately wants some attention but no partner is around to help him out, so he has to take care of himself well, himself.





	Coffee With A Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Please always be careful when engaging in solo leash and collar play.

Coffee stretched his long legs. Pointing his toes downward he flexed, and when they reached their limit he stretched just a little more. Ah, that felt nice. He let out a long breath. This day was lazy, he could already tell. Long and lazy and lonely.

He turned his head to look out the window, staring at the grey overcast sky, at the cold drizzling rain. His hoody, if he bothered to look down at it, said ‘Pay Attention To Me.’ He sighed. He was alone, there was no one around. His hoody kept most of the cold at bay but his exposed femurs were chilled. He closed his eyes and ran a hand down his own thigh, trying to believe it was someone with warm, fleshy fingers.

Another sigh escaped him. He rolled over on the bed that was just a little too small for him, searching underneath his pillow. He did everything slowly, languidly, teasingly. No one was here to help him, so he would have to tease himself. His fingers curled around the thick leather collar there and excitement filled him.

It was a dark leather, but soft and supple, well cared for. The buckle was brass; Coffee liked the temperature contrast when it was strapped around his neck. He let the collar graze his neck as he buckled it on, giving it just a small tug to feel it better.

Between his legs the magic was already working. He let it, preferring to be out of control, letting his body do what it wanted to do. His hoody said ‘Ah!’ in small letters.

He tugged and pulled on that collar some more, until the fantasy faded and he could no longer picture a partner there tugging it for him. So from under his bed came a long, supple leash, a match to the collar. He shivered a little when the sound of the clasp clicking home around the brass ring reached him. So final, so definitive.

The leash took a bit of creativity to use on his own. He pushed his bed closer to the closet door, flipped the end of the leash over it, then closed the door to trap the leash.

He kneeled on the bed, facing away from the closet, put his hands behind his back as if they were tied and just… leaned forward ever so slightly. The illusion worked, it did feel like someone pulling on his collar. If only he had no control over it… but he tried not to think about that. It would break the deception.

Magic did its thing; he became more aroused, his ecto-cock forming of its own accord. He was however, not erect at the moment. He did this on purpose. It may be common practice for skeletons to form their genitals erect and ready to go, but Coffee liked… needed… more sensation than that.

Eyes squeezed shut, unaware his hoody said ‘touch me, master!’ Leaning forward just a little more and pretending that his hand was someone else’s he touched himself. A string of dialogue that he could never say out loud swam though his head.

Youlikethatdontyouyoufilthyskeletonyoulikesomeonestrockingyourcocklikethislookatyougrowingundermyfingersmoaninglikethehornylittleslutyouare

Coffee tugged a little harder, he was so hot now! He was sweating in his sweater. The hoody now read ‘takemetakemetakeme’ in one long string of letters. He locked his arm behind himself again, focusing on the feeling of the collar around his neck, of his cock bobbing as his pulse ran through it.

A naughty pillow somehow made its way between his legs. He sank into it, cradling his member in its soft folds. He thrust his hips, grinding against the pillow. His desperation was nearly painful, the whole bed rocked with the force of his movements, banging against the closet door.

He pulled harder, he thrust harder; he lost all sense of time and thought, only this existed. He released the same moment the leash broke free from the door trap; he fell forward, cumming all over his own chin. He lay there for a time, arms behind him, pelvis in the air and breathing in the scent of his own seed.

It had been good, but the satisfaction had been fleeting. The true pleasure would have come from after; praise and cuddles, sleepy whispers in a tousled bed, maybe getting ready to have another go.

Coffee cleaned and hid his collar and leash again. Not much time had passed, there was still a long, lonely day ahead of him.

His hoody said ‘Pay attention to me!’ again.


End file.
